


Two Firefighters and a Baby

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Grace is a Queen, Judd and Mateo are Clueless, M/M, Minor Marjeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: TK asks Judd and Mateo to babysit Noah. Neither of them have any clue what they're doing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: 911 Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Two Firefighters and a Baby

“Judd, I have a favor to ask,” TK approached them at the end of their shift.

“What’s up kiddo?” Judd asked, back to TK as he was packing up his stuff.

“I have to take Dad to Dallas for a check up tomorrow and Carlos has to work. I normally wouldn’t ask, but could you watch Noah. Just for a couple of hours, Carlos is only working half a shift so he’ll be off at twelve.”

“I'll watch him," Mateo piped up. "Kids love me."

"Probably because they think you're one of them," Judd teased.

"Very funny. Seriously though, I'm trying to win some brownie points with Marjan."

"Than you can both watch him. It might make it easier if you team up. He's a good baby but sometimes he's a handful."

“Sure I’ll watch the little man,” Judd said. “He’s two, how hard can it be?”

*****

The next day, Judd and Mateo were stopped in their tracks by TK rushing around, with Noah on his hip.

The house was spotless, probably Carlos’ doing if Judd had to guess, but the kitchen was littered with the remains of the three boys’ breakfasts, and the tv was playing some show with dogs.

“C’mere little guy,” Judd took Noah from TK’s hands.

“Okay, he’s pretty easy. He already ate so you won’t have to worry about that until lunch and Carlos might be home by then. Juice is in the fridge, he can have as much of that as he wants. He can only have one cup of chocolate milk, don’t give in to the eyes. He’ll probably nap for an hour around ten and then he’ll want a snack. Animal crackers are in the pantry, and there’s containers of cut up fruit in the fridge. If you don’t know how to change a diaper, my Dad is an expert on divorce lawyers. I'll send Grace his way.”

Judd rolled his eyes at TK’s joke but bounced Noah slightly in his arms, “I think we’ll be just fine. Won’t we buddy?”

Noah giggled and grabbed his face.

“Just keep him alive until Carlos gets home and you’re golden. He’ll probably cry when I leave but he should calm himself down. If he doesn’t, turn on Paw Patrol, that usually does the trick.”

TK grabbed his wallet and keys and took Noah from Judd.

“Okay baby, I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

He puckered his lips for a kiss, which Noah gave him. He handed the little boy to Mateo and waved at him.

“Bye Noah.”

Noah waved back but his little brow furrowed when the door shut behind him.

“Daddy?”

The car started and as the sound of the engine got fainter, it seemed to dawn on him that TK was gone.

“Daddy!” Noah wailed.

“Oh crap, what do I do?”

Noah started to kick in Mateo’s arms, squirming to get down as if he was going to chase TK.

“Daddy no leave!” he hollered.

“That kid has got some pipes on him,” Judd cringed.

“What do I do? I don’t know anything about babies.”

“Then why did you say you'd do it?"

“Marjan was standing right there. That’s what girls like right? Husband material?”

“Yeah you’re looking like prime husband material right now.”

Judd chuckled at Mateo floundering, trying to keep his grip on the wriggling toddler. Truth be told, Judd didn’t know much about kids. His brother had two, but he wasn’t around much for the baby stage. He was just fun Uncle Judd, and he was never with them alone.

“You take him,”

Judd thrust the kid into his arms and Judd pulled him to his chest.

“It’s okay little man. Daddy will be back soon.”

“Daddy,” Noah sniffed miserably. His tears intensified. 

“Okay don’t say the d-word.”

“You don’t know much about kids either,” Mateo sounded just a little smug.

“No man. Grace thought it would be good practice for when we have our own kids.”

“Is Grace pregnant?”

“No. But maybe soon.”

They were interrupted by another wail from Noah.

“C’mon, let’s turn on that show.”

They migrated to the living room and Judd sat Noah on the play mat that he’d seen TK and Carlos put him on before. The tv was thankfully already turned to his show.

“Hey buddy,” Mateo sat down on the floor with him. “You wanna watch Paw Patrol?”

Noah rubbed his eyes with little fists and looked up to him, “Paw ‘Trol?”

“Yeah buddy look.”

Mateo pointed to the tv and Noah perked up.

“Rubble,” he squealed, pointing to one of the characters.

After a few episodes of the show, Noah was yawning, so Judd picked him up and carried him to his room. He changed his diaper quickly and laid him down in his crib.

Noah whined and pointed at the stuffed dog in the chair.

“Oh, here you go little man.”

Judd handed him the stuffed animal and Noah wrapped his arms around it, burying his face in the fur.

Judd left the door cracked as he exited the room. He found Mateo picking up the few toys they’d pulled out to play with when they were watching tv. When the living room was clean, Judd sat back and sent TK a quick update on Noah, then texted Grace to tell her how it was going.

_ Judd: He cried for a while when TK left but other than that he’s been great _

_ Grace: He’s a daddy’s boy. What’s he doing now? _

_ Judd: Napping then snack time _

_ Grace: I better get back to work. I love you, have fun, give Noah a kiss for me _

_ Judd: I will. Love you too _

Mateo switched the tv to something more suitable for grownups and they got about forty five minutes of quiet before they heard Noah up, talking to himself.

“I'll fix his snack, you go get him up. He might need a diaper change,” Judd said.

Mateo looked terrified of changing diapers.

“Don’t worry, it tells you which side is which.”

Judd pulled out a plastic plate and put some animal crackers on it. He opened the fridge and as TK had promised, there were containers of cut up strawberries, pineapple, grapes and apples. He gave Noah a little bit of each and set the plate on the table.

Mateo found Noah sitting up in his bed, talking to his stuffed dog.

“‘Teo,” he said and reached up for him.

Mateo’s heart melted at the sound of Noah’s little voice.

“Hey buddy, you need a change?”

He struggled for a minute with the tabs and the diaper wasn’t completely straight, but it wasn’t a total fail.

He got him redressed and carried him to the kitchen. He deposited him in his highchair and Judd gave him the plate.

“Noah, juice or milk?”   
“Milk.”

Judd filled the sippy cup with chocolate milk and handed it to him. 

They were sitting at the kitchen table, watching him eat when the door opened.

“Papa,” Noah squealed, bouncing excitedly in his chair, snack forgotten.

“Hi honey,” Carlos came into the kitchen and lifted his son from his chair. He held him close and kissed his curls. “Did you have fun?”

Noah nodded, then snuggled into his chest.

“He just woke up,” Judd explained. “We were having a snack.”

“Thank you guys for watching him.”   
“No problem.”

“It was fun,” Mateo said.

“Did you have any trouble?”

“He cried for a while when TK left but he calmed down. Paw Patrol was all it took.”

“Of course. This kid is the biggest daddy’s boy. But that show works wonders. Subliminal messages or something.”

Judd laughed and clapped Carlos on the back.

“We better get going, I’ll see you later Carlos.”

“By Carlos,” Mateo said, waving over his shoulder as they left.

“Bye guys, thanks again.”

When they were both inside Judd’s truck Mateo sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Kids are stressful.”

“So much for husband material.”


End file.
